fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Hero Wars: Rio Royale (Manga)
Super Hero Galaxy: Let's Go Super Heroes is a upcoming animated film from 20th Century Fox, Disney, Toei and Banpresto. It is directed by Carlos Saldanha and written by Don Rhymer and Shōji Yonemura. Release Date is expected on April 1, 2011, to commemorate the 20th anniversary of the Super Hero Galaxy fanrsise. Plot Blu is a rare species of blue macaw resident at a bookstore in Minnesota, who is the last of his kind. When scientists learns that another macaw was spotted in South America, and that the macaw, Jewel, is female, they take him out of Minnesota and send him to Rio de Janeiro to meet her. While there, they get kidnapped by Fernando to sell them to Shocker get a fortune. Shocker, now led by Kaiser Beilal, plans to uses Blu to revies the Great Leader of Shocker. Now different heroes Characters Banpresto Originals *Shiro *Kerub Crepin *Blu *Jewel *Rafael *Linda *Luiz *Fernando Ultra Series *Ultraman *Zoffy *Ultra Seven *Ultraman Jack *Ultraman Ace *Ultraman Taro *Ultraman Zero *Mirror Knight *Glenfire *Jean-bot Toei *Kamen Riders *Hina Izumi *Ankh/Shingo Izumi *Teddy *Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger *Suite Pretty Cure♪ *Hummy *Monkey D. Luffy *Roronoa Zoro *Nami *Usopp *Sanji *Tony Tony Chopper *Nico Robin *Franky *Brook Go Nagai Heroes *Kouji Kabuto *Tetsuya Tsurugi Gundam *Kira Yamato *Shinn Asuka *Zechs Merquise Doraemon *Doraemon *Dora-the-Kid *Wang Dora *Dora-Med III *El Matadora *Dora-niocvi *Dora-rihno *Dorami Cartoon Network *Dexter *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Jack *Mac *Bloo *Numbuh One *Chowder *Flapjack Sgt. Frog *Keroro *Giroro *Tamama *Kururu *Dororo Villains *Kaiser Belial *Nigel Cast Banpresto Originals Cast *Jake T. Austin - Fernando *Jemaine Clement - Nigel *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Shiro *Jesse Eisenberg - Blu *Anne Hathaway - Jewel *Kyle Hebert - Kerub Crepin *Geogre Lopaz - Rafael *Leslie Mann - Linda *Tracy Morgan - Luiz Ultra Series Cast *Mamoru Miyano - Ultraman Zero *Hikaru Midorikawa - Mirror Knight *Tomokazu Seki - Glenfire *Hiroshi Kamiya - Jean-bot *Hiroya Ishimaru - Ultraman Taro *Keiji Takamine - Ultraman Ace *Jiro Dan - Ultraman Jack *Kohji Moritsugu - Ultra Seven *Hideyuki Tanaka - Zoffy *Susumu Kurobe - Ultraman *Hiroyuki Miyasako - Kaiser Belial Toei Cast *Ryota Ozawa - Captain Marvelous/Gokai Red *Yuki Yamada - Joe Gibken/Gokai Blue *Mao Ichimichi - Luka Millfy/Gokai Yellow *Kazuki Shimizu - Don Dogoier/Gokai Green *Yui Koike - Ahim de Famille/Gokai Pink *Ami Koshimizu - Hibiki Hojo/Cure Melody *Fumiko Orikasa - Kanade Minamino/Cure Rhythm *Kotono Mitsuishi - Hummy *Shu Watanabe - Eiji Hino/Kamen Rider OOO *Ryosuke Miura - Ankh/Shingo Izumi *Riho Takada - Hina Izumi *Renn Kiriyama - Shotaro Hidari/Kamen Rider Double *Masaki Suda - Philip/Kamen Rider Double *Toshihiko Seki - Momotaros/Kamen Rider Den-O *Kōji Yusa - Urataros *Masaki Terasoma - Kintaros *Kenichi Suzumura - Ryutaros *Dori Sakurada - Kotaro Nogami/Kamen Rider New Den-O *Daisuke Ono - Teddy *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Monkey D. Luffy *Christopher R. Sabat - Roronoa Zoro *Luci Christian - Nami *Sonny Strait - Usopp *Eric Vale - Sanji *Brina Palencia - Tony Tony Chopper *Stephanie Young - Nico Robin *Patrick Seitz - Franky *Ian Sinclair - Brook Go Nagai Heroes Cast *Christen Freeman - Tetsuya Tsurugi *Hiroya Ishimaru - Kouji Kabuto Gundam Cast *Brian Drummond - Zechs Merquise *Mattew Ekricson - Shinn Asuka *Matt Hill - Kira Yamato Doraemon Cast *Carlos Alazraqui - El Matadora *Ben Diksen - Dora-niocvi *Tom Kenny - Dora-rihno *Mona Marshall - Doraemon *Darris Norris - Dora-Med III *Nolan North - Dora-the-Kid *Tara Stong - Dorami *Sam Vincent - Wang Dora Cartoon Network Cast *Catherine Cavadini - Blossom *Elizabeth Daily - Buttercup *Benjamin Diskin - Numbuh One *Keith Ferguson - Bloo *C. H. Greenblatt - Chowder *Phil LaMarr - Samurai Jack *Sean Marquette - Mac *Candi Milo - Dexter *Thurop Van Orman - Flapjack *Tara Strong - Bubbles Sgt. Frog Cast *Todd Haberkorn - Keroro *Christopher Sabat - Giroro *Brina Palencia - Tamama *Chuck Huber - Kururu *J. Michael Tatum - Dororo Marketing The teaser trailer of the film was released online on May 20, 2010 and then premiered a day after with the theatrical release of Shrek Forever After. It was also shown in theaters with select screenings of Toy Story 3, Knight and Day, Despicable Me, and Megamind. The first teaser poster for the film was released 4 months later. The new trailer was released online on December 8, 2010 and was also shown with The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, Gulliver's Travels, Yogi Bear and TRON: Leagacy. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Movies Category:Crossovers